Pills And Chills
by ochotama
Summary: What happens when Demyx tampers with Vexen's experiments? Xigbar is left with a room bound Demyx and a whole lot of explaining to do. XigDem.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys!  
This is my first fan fiction so be kind!  
Stories like this are only spewed when myself and my friends are extremely hyper/tired at three in the mourning.  
It's mostly XigDem but has other couples appear in it at points.  
I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - i don't own any kingdom hearts characters.  
If I did the games wouldn't be rated PG. :)

--

A slender blond sat alone next to a cold glass window, eyes cast out far past the giant heart shaped moon that was currently casting a gold glow against the white castle.

No missions, half the members gone or other wise occupied, sheet music lost. But the worst thing wasn't the lack of people or entertainment it was the fact that both of the young Sitar players arms were broken, smashed, splintered, mutilated or any word you wish to use for it.

The main point was that he was utterly useless until they healed or until Vexen could be arsed to find a way to fix them.  
He sighed loudly as ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair,

"Freaking grate" Demyx Leaned his back against the cold glass and kicked the near by wall in frustration.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and doze for a while a puff of black smoke appeared next to his bead as a cloaked figure stumbled out swearing gruffly.

"Umm..." Demyx stood up hesitantly "Man why is the whole cloak scheme so confusing" He mumbled to himself.

The figure lifted up a gloved hand and pulled down the hood,

"Xiggy!!" Demyx yelled and ran over to the tired looking nobody as he sat down heavily on top of the white bed,

"Hey kid" he smiled grimly "And where is my hu-." Xigbar's eyes widened "What the hell happened to your arms!?" He screeched, fatigue vanishing.

"Oh, it's nothing" He flopped across the older mans lap "Just an accident"

"Just a- just..." He shook his head "Come on, you haven't gone on a mission is weeks and this couldn't have happened in the kit- well Xaldin..."

The blond huffed and looked up in to Xigbar's one visible eye,

"But Xiggy..." He whined and bit his bottom lip "Your tired aren't you..."

"No" He said bluntly, suppressing his inner desires "Tell me what happened"

"Okay okay fine," Demyx pouted

It was three days ago and much like today Demyx was bored, so he decided he would pay the chilly academic a visit or just annoy him, what ever happened it would keep him amused.

Walking down the dark steps leading to Vexen's laboratory Demyx heard small popping noises and lights flashed at random points illuminating the small stair case in a pink light,

"Vexen!" Demyx yelled "Are you here?"

Demyx mind wandered back a few weeks ago when Vexen nearly skewered him on a spike of ice for tampering with his cloning experiment... wait... what the hell!?  
I don't want to know.

Any way, Demyx mind totally forgot what the older blond told him and ventured straight in to his layer... um, I mean lab.  
There was a large tray of slightly glowing pink pills,

"Vexen..." Demyx looked around the room "He's probably with Marly"

And evil smile flashed across his face, which means he wont be back for a while... time to explore.  
He walked over to the tray, his curiosity getting the better of him and picked up a small pill,

"What the..." Demyx lifted it up to his nose and sniffed it "I wonder what it does..."

Looking around to see any hints of what they were used for he found a small glass of water next to the tray

"I wonder..." Demyx dropped the pill in to the liquid and it fizzed while dissolving turning the liquid light pink.  
He picked it up and decided to find Vexen and ask him about it, I mean who would just drink something like thi-

"Hey Demy!" A voice behind him yelled out

Demyx whipped around and found a tall redhead grinning broadly spiky red hair greatly contrasting to the white lab walls,

"What cha' doing down here" He strutted over to where the smaller blond stood "Oh brilliant! You have drink!"

Before Demyx could stop him he grabbed the glass from his hand, downing it in one,

"Axel!" Demyx fumed snatching the glass back "that was one of Vexen's experiments!"

"Chill out dem-." Axel's face suddenly went blank and collapsed

"Axel!" Demyx screamed and rushed over to his side "Are you okay!?"

The red head blinked blearily and pushed him self up,

"Yeah..." Axel looked around slowly "why the hell am I in Vexen's lab?"

Demyx frowned and looked over to the pills worriedly,

"Axel I think we should get help..."

"Oh shut up" he snapped "I'm going"

Demyx gaped at the retreating red head in amazement,

"What the hell just happened?" He asked to himself slowly standing up surprised to see that the red head had left a little photo of Roxas behind he carries this every where with him...

He sniffed the glass, it smells... just like strawberries... well it must be nice if Axel downed it like that. Demyx gathered the rest of the pills and jogged up the stairs to the kitchen,

"What you got there?" A deep voice asked as he shoved the door open with his shoulder,

"Oh, hey Xaldin" He smiled warmly "There these things that make water tastes like strawberries, you want to try it?"

"Yeah, go on then" He grunted and grabbed a glass from a near by cupboard and filled it up with water,  
"Here you go" Demyx plopped the pill in to the drink as Xaldin pored it down his throat,

"Yeah, it's all right" Xaldin walked over to the near by table and sat down "I feel kind of strange..."

"Oh good" Demyx said brightly "I'll fill up the rest of the glasses for every one then"

The blond left the glasses by Xaldin and left the room as Saix and Zexion walked past him,

"Hey guys, there's drinks by Xaldin over there" Demyx called out happily, they must be tired, probably got back from a mission of some sort. Saix and Zexion were trusted with important things like that, unlike himself who was only trusted to deliver something that had no major importance.

"Thanks Dem" Zexion croaked out tiredly

Demyx smiled and walked of towards his room...

Wait I haven't had any.  
Oh well, I have some tomorrow or something.

Meanwhile back in the Laboratory.

"Where the hell are my personality modification tablets!"


	2. Madness

Yay!  
Chapter up finally, been a bit to distracted with 9 Degrees, eep.  
God I'm in so much pain, my friends and my self had a Japanese takeaway last night and we all got spicy chicken wings with our Ramen, they were so god damn spicy! No one else thought so though...  
Then this mourning I got my eye brows plucked -- Oh the pain, its all pink now :(  
Any way now for the next chapter  
--

Demyx sat on his bead flipping through sheet music nonchalantly, marking things down here and there sighing every few seconds when he made a mistake or just got uninterested,

"DEMYX!" A furious voice bellowed form somewhere down the long hall way of bed rooms,

the blond decided against hiding, just in case it was the Superior or someone like that, its happened too many times.

The door suddenly slammed open, making photos of him and other slightly disgruntled members shake on the walls,

"Demyx, did you take some pills from my lab?" Vexen clung on to the door, face slightly red from running,

"Oh the little pink ones" Demyx smiled and jumped of the bed "Yeah sure I did, I put them in to drinks, they made it taste nice"

Vexen's mouth hung open and he seemed to wobble,

"You say you made them in to d-drinks" Vexen stated calmly as possible "Does that mean people actually drank the stuff?"

"Well, obviously silly" Demyx laughed and fiddled around with his coat sleeves nervously "W-why?"

Vexen clutched his hair in frustration, a muscle jumping slightly in his jaw,

"Lets just say, if every in the castle drank a strange drink with a pill from my lab in it, what do you think would happen?"

"Um... they'd want more..." Demyx ventured, now thoroughly freaked by the mad scientist,

"NO!" Vexen screeched "Those pills you happily stole from me, change personalities."

Demyx stared the crazy man in front of him, not sure what he exactly meant,

"Oh sweet Jesus" Vexen sighed "You'll find out sooner or later"

"Bu-," Demyx squeaked at the other blond

Vexen just laughed hysterically and walked out the door, leaving Demyx standing in the middle of his room, his mind working over time to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What ever" He mumbled to him self,

Demyx's stomach gurgled, reminding Demyx he had not eaten anything all day because of the whole "Oh my gosh pink pills!" thing happening.

Demyx wandered down a few steps and through a maze of corridors until he finally got to the big white kitchen,

"Xaldin?" Demyx called out "Are you there?"

He sighed and opened the immense fridge/freezer, hoping to find something of interest or that he could microwave,

"Hey Demyx" A tired sounding voice sounded from behind him

the blond whipped around and came face to face with a man that he didn't recognise,

"Who the hell are you!" Demyx hissed, his molestation instincts kicking in

"Axel" The red head frowned "You don't recognize me?"

The blond looked the tall man up and down, he had the same voice and figure, but the rest of him... it was just wrong.

The normally spiky red hair and tattoos were gone, his hair was flat and tied back, tattoos covered up with something (probably Larxene's makeup) and his usually devilish grin was replaced with a bored, sad look,

"Changed your look Axel?" Demyx laughed nervously

"You don't like it do you" He whispered,

"No!" Demyx waved his hands around "It's... interesting, where's Roxas? Your usually stuck to that boy" he quickly changed the subject

"Oh, I don't know" Axel sighed dramatically and scowled at his feet,

"Hello there" Roxas slid in to the room and sidled over to Axel "Your avoiding me aren't you, don't worry I wont do any thing, in front of Demyx any way"

Demyx let his mouth hang open as he watched the scene before him, its like there personalities swapped or something... wait, what did Vexen tell him earlier on,

"R-right" Demyx laughed, hunger suddenly going "I'll leave you guys to it then"

The blond ran out of the kitchen wanting to be as far away from the two nobodies as possible, what did he ever do to deserve this?

"Vexen" he muttered to himself and jogged towards the hall of bed rooms,

Remembering what Vexen had cackled to him self drove Demyx on to a run, what if it wasn't only Axel and Roxas this effected? What if every one in the castle except for him had been changed, even the Superior...

"Vexen!" Demyx yell as he burst in to the blond scientist's room "I need to tal-..."

The blond skidded to a halt as he fully took in what was happening on Vexen's bed,

"I don't k-know what I-I should d-do Vexen"

"Shh... Don't worry about it, its fine" Vexen patted the mans back reassuringly "Not every one thinks that you like men"

"U-um Marluxia?" Demyx watched the pink haired man stir slightly form the position on Vexen's lap "Are you okay?"

"D-Demyx" He suddenly sat up, blood shot eyes scrutinizing the younger boy "Do you think I'm gay?"

"Um... is this a trick question or something?" Demyx chuckled slightly

Vexen groaned vociferously as Marluxia burst in to tears again, pulling him down to the bed as he collapsed,

"Marly, I just need to talk with Demyx, can you let go please" Vexen grasped the older mans hand, not really giving him a chance to reply "Thank you"

Pushing him self up Vexen grimaced slightly as he touched the wet patch Marluxia had cried on his lap,

"Demyx follow me" he walked past the startled blond and out the door "Now!"

Demyx tore his eyes away from the howling man and followed Vexen out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him,  
the dirty haired blond burst with questions and strings of words slurred together as he tried to talk faster than many normal beings,

"Demyx! For Christ sake, be quiet!" The man yelled moodily,

Demyx forced his lips close together and scowled waiting for an explanation,

"Thank you" He massaged his forehead, closing his eyes "I take it you met Axel and Roxas then"

"Yeah, ' bout that..."

"It's your fault" Vexen stated bluntly "I have no clue how many people have changed, nor do I care"

"But Vexen!" Demyx whined helplessly "You're the only one who can change them back"

"Should have thought about that before you tampered" His green eyes shined with glee "Good luck"

before Demyx could grab on Vexen's black garbed arm he had already slammed the door shaking some dust from the walls loose,

"Great, that's just great" Demyx kicked the near by wall venomously

suddenly a loud crash came from the direction of number seven's room, drowning out Marluxia's quivering voice. Two things came to mind, to run before Saix burst through the large door and took down every thing and anything that came between him and the source of his annoyance or his curious mind could take over and oblige him to take a peek to see what had happened.

Guess what?  
He chose the later option.

The door made no noise as it opened, witch was probably lucky as the fuming Saix was standing in the middle of his wrecked room panting slightly as he clutched a scratched CD player and (shockingly) a very big dog bowl,

"Hey number Seven..." Demyx squeaked nervously "Have you d-drunk any pink water lately?"

The blue haired man span around and chucked the dog bowl at the wall just over Demyx head where it smashed in to pieces,

"Oh my gosh!" Saix's face went white as he leapt over to where the shaking blond was standing "I'm so sorry Demyx, what did you want?"

"I-I u-um" Demyx stammered "Wanted to s-see if every t-thing was okay"

Saix's eyes softened slightly as he ruffled the bemused boys hair,

"Every things fine Dem" He sighed and sat down heavily "It's just the Superior and Luxord have gotten it in to their heads that I'm some kind of maniac killer"

Demyx laughed nervously "N-no way"

"See, it's not just me who thinks this"

"Y-yeah" Demyx stood up " I need to go and... do something in... over there"

"Okay then" Saix looks mildly disappointed "See you around Dem"

The boy nodded hurriedly and rushed from the long hall,

"This needs to be fixed" he said firmly and stalked off the Superior's office.

--

Updates from me might not come as frequently as I want, I've found this new book series about Vampires, its so addictive and amazing!  
The fist one is called Twilight by Stephene Meyer, read it!  
Thanks for Reading :


	3. Drag Queen?

Long time no see guys; I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story lately. School work and updating my other stories has dragged me down a lot.  
Any way enough of my dribble and lets get on with the show!!  
------------------------------------------

The superiors office was an oddity to nearly every one in the organisation, no one really got to venture in there with out an extremely good reason, but things needed to be fixed and fixed they shall be. The sight of Saix being happy and Marluxia weeping in to Vexen's lap will haunt Demyx for a very long time,

"Xemnas! I need to talk to- Oh no way!" Demyx skidded to a halt spluttering at the horrible perfume clogging the air "Superior?"

"Yes~?" A low sing song voice replied from the storage room

"Um, I need to talk to you about something" He called, afraid he was too late,

"What is it my dear?" A blond head stuck out of the door,

"Wha-Wha" Demyx looked the... thing up and down,

It was definatly Xemnas, there was no doubt about that, the hair cut was the same and you couldn't mistake that tanned skin anywhere, but.... the long black trench coat was replaced with a short frilly pink dress, dipped at the front for cleavage witch Xemnas obviously didn't have. His hair was dyed bright blond with random hair clips of the Organisations logon were clipped to strands,

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked kindly "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Yeah... of a five year old girl" He mumbled

Xemnas giggled and sat down on his matching pink sofa, "Come and sit down, would you like some tea?"

"Uh...." Demyx brain had died "Yeah"

"Oh good" He smiled and poured some strange pink liquid in to a cup "Here you go"

"Is that?!" The blond gasped snatching the drink, it smelled of strawberries "I'm taking this"

"Oh, you like it that much?" Xemnas tittered "You can have all of it if you want"

"T-thanks...." He smiled weekly, not sure whether he should be overly worried that his superior was touching his leg "I'll be going now"

Demyx shot out of the room clutching the tea pot to his chest, that had to be the single most freakiest thing he had ever seen... apart from when he walked in on Xaldin taking a shower, the teen shivered.

"Demyx!" A voice shrieked from behind him as a large red thing slammed in to him "you have to hide me! Roxas is trying to tie me to the bed!"

"In here" Demyx dragged the flustered red head to a random room,

"Thank you so much, he's trying to-," Axel nearly jumped a mile when a girly yell pierced their ear drums,

"Get out of my room!" The teen cringed not sure if he wanted to see what abomination he had created was behind him,

"Oh sorry Xaldin" The red head bowed and averted his eyes,

"No... Please if there is any god." Demyx turned around slowly "No... There really isn't" he squeaked

Xaldin was standing in the middle of his room half naked, his hands covering his "chest". But there was one really BIG difference; the normally extremely hairy man was completely... uh, hairless, His chest hair, arm hair, side burns and his big puffy eye brows were gone completely his dreadlocks untied and combed out giving him very long shiny black hair,

"Wow Xaldin, you look... different" Demyx chuckled, his left eye twitching,

"Your calling me fat aren't you!?" He yelled and burst in to tears "I loved you!"

"Oh dear lord" He slapped himself in the head, giving up on this whole situation "I'm going Axel"

"Don't leave me!"

Demyx walked out the door slamming it on the way out, he was SO not in a good mood and where was Xigbar?

"Demyx" A voice growled darkly

"Oh please no more" he whispered "Roxas?"

"Can you tell me where Axel is?" He chuckled evilly while fiddling around with a pair of pink handcuffs

"In there" he pointed to Xaldin's room feebly

"Thank you Dem" The smaller boy slapped Demyx on the ass and walked away,

"PLEASE NO!" a crash was heard form number three's room "YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT'S WAY OUT OF PROPORTION FOR THE NORMAL ANATOMY!"

"I see things have gotten interesting" A voice sneered "This is all your fault you know"

"Please Vexen" Demyx grabbed on to the front of the elder man's coat "I have the drink here"

The scientist glared at the pink tea pot "I'm not doing any thing to help you."

"But-but" He pouted and pawed the man's arm "Please~"

"No."

"Your heartless, you know that"

"So are you"

"Shut up."

"Fine, I'll help you" Demyx gasped "ONLY because I'm sick of Marluxia crying on me"

"Thank you Vexen!" He hugged him tightly "I'll never go down there ever again, I promise!"

"Get off me"

"Yes Sir!"

*

"Now add one drop" Vexen sighed and massaged his temples watching carefully "I said one!"

"Sorry!" Demyx jumped tipping the whole thing over on to the floor "Damn it"

"Okay let's start again" The man picked up the twentieth flask filled with the pink liquid "Now, one drop of chloride, yes good and now two drops of that yellow bottle"

Demyx glared at the flask, the liquid bubbling away "Are you sure this isn't going to kill any one?"

"Yes im sure" Vexen snapped "Next is ONE drop of Bromine"

The teen nodded and crouched down to the flasks height, eyes darting between the green bottle and the now orange liquid "You can do this Demyx"

"Your goggles arn't on!" Vexen yelled and grabbed Demyx's hand before he could add anything,

"Oh cra-!" Demyx poured one drop in to the container and the whole thing exploded sending the blond flying in to the air, hitting the white ceiling with a sickening crunch,

"Demyx!" The long haired blond screeched and rushed over to the limp underling lying across the room "Demyx are you okay?"  
The boy groaned in pain, clutching his left arm "It really hurts"

"Let me see" Vexen held the teens arm out, gently prodding it in the places where it looked out of shape "It's broken"

"Aw man!" Demyx cried "How am I going to play my Sitar now?"

"Badly" Vexen replied and dragged the blond up "I'll put a sling on it before it gets worse"

Number nine nodded sadly and followed Vexen to the main lab where all the medical things were kept "put your arm on the table"

"O-okay..." Demyx didn't want to know what Vexen did here, be it on his own or with a certain pink haired assassin,

The man started to wrap the crooked arm with white fabric, his long nimble fingers tying knots and pinning things down quickly and gently. Demyx giggled while watching the scientist at work, he had no idea that the older man could be.... well caring,

"What?" Vexen coughed and put the rest of the sling over the blonds neck "Feel okay?"

"Yeah, thanks" Demyx grinned and rubbed the fractured arm

*  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Xigbar flapped his arm at Demyx "You let _him_ touch you?"

"Just my arm..." He mumbled "He's not Marluxia"

"With the amount of time they spend together, he could be" He huffed

"Stop being jealous Xiggy, you're lucky I'm still talking to you" He huffed trying to cross his arms but quickly gave up,

"Ugh, I'm sorry okay. It wasn't my fault Xemnas was being a bas-," Xigbar trailed off smiling slightly as he took in the full image of the poor broken blond lying on the bed

"What?" Demyx pouted "Is you other eye dead as well?"

Xigbar shook his head and lent in closer to the confused blond, his face nuzzling the teens neck,

"Xigbar?" He asked uncertainly, not sure if the man fainted or something "Are you okay- Mmmphh!"

The elder man pressed his lips gently against Demyx's, carefully avoiding the two white caster covered arms,

"Mmm" Demyx smiled in to the kiss as he felt Xigbar's tongue brush against his bottom lip,

Number nine opened his mouth slightly to give access, moaning as the older man probed and searched his mouth, delicately running his hand up and down his narrow chest, his other stroking Demyx soft face,  
"Ah,ah" The younger nobody squirmed as Xigbar's leg split his two, making it easer to lean over "Wait, Xigbar" the blond moaned softly,

"Y-yes" The man panted, mouth giving attention to the teen's neck,

"Ah!" He writhed as the man bit down slightly "My arms, it hurts" Demyx was pretty sure that _this _could cancel out the pain, but still.... in his position he probably couldn't carry on with this little session,

"Oh, right" Xigbar sat back to straddle the blond "You don't _feel _in pain" He shifted slightly,

"S-stop" he moaned hitting the mans leg "I am, just not where your sitting..."

"oh really..." He gave a wicked smirk and got off to knelt on the floor in between his legs "Just your arms, huh?"

"No!" Demyx tried to sit up "What if someone walks in, it's happened with Axel before, he still laughs about it"

"He's just jealous" Xigbar ran his hands along the blond's thighs slowly "Besides, I locked the door already"

Demyx scrunched his eyes closed and waited as he heard his zipper being pulled down,

"Hold on" Xigbar pulled the zip up again "You didn't explain how you got your other arm"

"But Xiggy!" The blond shifted uncomfortably "That's at the end of the story, and I really can't wait that long and..." Demyx added softly, eyes connecting with the older man's "I don't think you can either"

"I have years of practising my control, I can wait" He smirked and sat back in his original place "I promise you'll enjoy it more if you finish"

"Ugh... fine" Demyx mumbled, sitting upright "You can be amazingly cruel some times"

The teen was still shifting about, both arms were broken so he couldn't deal with the "problem" him self, he just had to leave it like that until Xigbar decided that he would stop being a dick, which might not be soon,

"Just think of Xaldin naked, it works" Xigbar chuckled at Demyx's appalled face "Just do it, you have an advantage seeing as you don't need to imagine much"

The blonds face turned a sickly green and he swallowed hard "I'll keep that in mind next time "this" happens again" he nodded towards his now considerably flatter crotch while glairing at the man in front of him,

"Oh my dear Demyx, it wont happen for a very long time" Xigbar smile grew wider as the blond blush deepened "Now carry on, please"

"Fine," he sighed "But don't interrupt me again"

"Yes captain!"

"Idiot"

*

"Right, this should be the anti dote" Vexen pored the yellow liquid in to eight glasses and one tea pot "shall we do this in order?"

"Yeah, but from a distance, I don't think either of us want to be in range when Xemnas finds him self in drag"

"D-drag?" Vexen spluttered "I think I'll let you deal with him, I'll go see Xaldin"

"No!" Demyx clutched on to Vexen's coat "Please, I don't want to be alone with... that again"

"That bad?" He smirked and continued walking "I pity you slightly"

"But-!" Demyx's hold didn't loosen

"Your fault, your problem" Vexen sighed "Your lucky I'm helping you with any of this"

"I-... thank you Vexen" Demyx murmured

"That's a good boy, now off you go to the superiors office"  
Demyx groaned and shuffled out of the lap, taking time to walk up each step and stopping every so often to examine something on the floor, it was mostly pink hair, Demyx shuddered,

"It would be a lot quicker if you just teleported" a voice cackled next to his ear, number nine nearly fell down the stairway,  
Wordlessly Demyx created a black portal leading to Xemnas's office, still sulking about Vexen's decision the teen ignored his superior as he marched through the smoky passage way,

"Good after noon Demyx" a horrifyingly familiar voice chirped " Is that tea you brought? Im so pleased you brought a present!"

Muscular arms wrapped around Demyx in a bone crushing hug, the portal faded away and all of Demyx hope of freedom with it,

"Here" Xemnas let go of the blond and handed two tea cups to him "fill them up?"

"Yes superior" Demyx sighed and poured the lemon smelling liquid in to the pink cups

"Now, now, Demyx" He tittered "There's no need for such formal talk amongst friend"

The teen followed Xemnas's movements like a hawk, ready to create a second opening and flee if he needed to. The high pitched laughter and chatter was drowned out my Demyx's new brain filter, pleading in side his head for the man to drink already,

"This is lovely Demyx" Xemnas smiled and poked his cheek with large left hand "Did you make this?"

Demyx nodded and watched attentively as Xemnas's face expressions changed with each gulp of the potion, Feminine kindness – confusion – bewilderment – shock – anger – pure rage – and finally, pure undiluted blood lust,

"Demyx... why am I in a dress?" He whispered, a dark aura handing over the room "And why do I have blond hair, care to answer any of those questions?

The teen shook his head quickly, thinking what would be a faster escape root a portal or the door, "I-I-I don't know sir" He squeaked

"Okay, answer yes or no" He continued "Is this all your fault?"

"Y-y-yes?" Demyx opened a portal behind him hurriedly, his personal space quickly being invaded "Partly"

"I see..." Xemnas nodded, if this was any other situation Demyx would have laughed "You do realise you are going to die a horrible and pain full death... again, don't you?"

Demyx nodded, fully aware of the much taller man's hands twitching, a faint red glow emitting from both of them, the blond chose this opportunity to bolt through the portal, hoping to god that Xemnas wouldn't chase him through the castle. After a while Demyx looked behind him, the hallway was completely empty,

"Demyx," someone tapped his shoulder

"Be gentle, I beg you!" He screeched closing his eyes,

"Demyx!" Some one started to shake him "It's me!" The blond continued to scream and kept his eyes closed, when he felt nothing coming in contact with his face he opened his eyes slightly,

"Vexen!" Demyx lunged at the scientist hugging him tightly around the middle "thank god its you"

"Dear lord, what happened to you!" the taller man pushed him off his torso "Did he react that bad?"

"Bad!?" Demyx laughed madly "he was going to gut me alive, he was in a pink frilly dress Vexen!"

"Ah, you did mention that he was indeed in drag"  
"And has blond hair" He added

"I see, well your safe until the hair dye washes out at least" He nodded "While your life was being put in danger, I has great success with Xaldin" Vexen said smugly

"Oh, you did?" Demyx said, evidently surprised "Did he take the... lack of body hair well?"

"No... not extremely, lets just say there are now several holes in his door" Vexen chuckled and un rolled some parchment that he produced from his pocket

"What's that?" Demyx asked and peered over the top of the sheet

"Check list" Vexen stated simply, fishing out a pen and started ticking things "So far we have cured Xemnas and Xaldin, Xigbar is away, not sure about Lexeaus nor Zexion and it's safe to say that I'm uninfected"

Demyx's eyes narrowed, he had a bad feeling about two names that were just red out "So who gets who?"

"Well, its obvious Demyx" Vexen rolled the parchment back up and stuffed it in side his coat once again "You'll be getting the most life threatening"

"Which is..." The teen almost wanted to run so he could not hear the words he knew he would say

"Both I think" Vexen dragged out the three words as long as he could "As I said, your fault-,"

"Your problem, I get it" Demyx moaned, wanting to kick his superior more than he ever did,

"Good luck!" Vexen waved mockingly and gave the blond two glasses of potion then running quickly in to a near by portal he had created previously.

"Lexeaus and Zexion, great" Demyx sighed to him self "Well as long as they haven't got dresses on it can't be that bad right?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your support!  
The only reason this is updated it probably because i'm very ill, like dying sort of ill. I've been off school/work for five days and stuck at home with the worst cold i have ever had.  
My Textiles teacher must hate me.  
Any way thank you for reading! Update will probably be very soon (:


End file.
